The present invention is directed to finger-type pump dispenser packages-, and more particularly to a package in which the pump dispenser is closely integrated with the pump container structure and profile.
In typical finger-type pump dispenser packages, the pump mechanism and pump actuator are combined in assembly with a closure, and the closure has a skirt that is secured over an external thread or bead on the container finish. The container is typically blow molded, while the closure is typically injection molded. It is a general object of the present invention to provide a pump dispenser package, a method of making such a package, and a finger pump assembly, that eliminate the cost of injection mold tooling for the closure, and that reduce material costs and assembly costs as compared with typical finger-type pump dispenser packages as described above. Briefly stated, this is- accomplished by eliminating the separate closure, integrating the closure skirt into the container neck configuration, and integrating the pump assembly into the structure and geometry of the package container.
A pump dispenser package in accordance with a presently preferred embodiment of the invention includes a container having a cylindrical neck with an axial edge that surrounds a container outlet opening. The neck has an internal circumferential channel that extends around the neck in a plane adjacent to but spaced from the axial edge of the neck. A pump assembly has a cylindrical housing with an integrally formed radially outwardly extending flange. A flat annular adapter ring has an inner edge secured to the pump housing in abutment with the flange and an outer edge received in the internal channel in the container neck to mount the pump assembly to the container. In the preferred construction, the pump housing has a radial ledge spaced from the flange, and the inner edge of the adapter ring is captured between the ledge and the flange. The outer edge of the adapter ring preferably has an annular peripheral bead that is received by snap-fit within the channel in the container neck. The adapter ring has a flat upper surface that is coplanar with the axial edge of the neck. The container may be blow molded of suitable plastic composition, with the exterior surface of the neck contoured to simulate a closure skirt. The adapter ring is flush with the top edge of the container, so the overall package resembles a typical finger-type dispenser package, but the pump assembly is integrated into the container and cannot readily be disassembled from the container.
A pump assembly for a pump dispenser in accordance with another aspect of the invention includes a cylindrical housing with an integrally formed radially outwardly extending flange, a pump mechanism disposed in the housing, and a flat annular adapter ring having an inner edge secured to the pump housing in abutment with the flange and an outer edge for securement to a package container. The pump housing preferably has a radial ledge spaced from the flange, and the inner edge of the adapter ring is captured between the ledge and the flange. The ledge preferably has a sloping upper surface for centering the adapter ring as the adapter ring is received over the ledge, and a flat lower surface for opposed facing engagement with the upper surface of the adapter ring when the adapter ring is captured between the ledge and the flange. The adapter ring preferably has an annular peripheral bead that extends around the outer edge of the ring for securement to a container finish.